The present disclosure relates to a lifelog recording system that records, as lifelog data, life information of the user such as action information and biometric information.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-7532 discloses a portable terminal device that allows information regarding motions and locations to be recorded as lifelog data together with the time through a simple operation of pressing a lifelog button, which is a type of operation button.